Ordinators of Samark
by ZAP IS ZAK
Summary: A story of love and hate set in the land of Albion and Samarkland. Their trials and pains are listed in story-form here. This isn't a very good summary, so just read it and decide for yourself.


Ordinators of Samark

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable 1 or 2. Peter Molyneux and Lionhead Studios does.

Chapter 1: Bar Fights and Samark Poetry

Ichiro Hitsubara sighed loudly as he and his two teamates, Enjiro Kaibunto and Arana Illional, walked towards the Dark Corner Tavern. Ichiro, a lean, muscular and tall Samark native with a short attention span and a temper to match, stepped aggressively towards the door. " Easy Ichi, you don't want to get arrested again. " Enjiro, a Samark as well, but with black hair and blue eyes unlike the cold white hair and deep gold eyes of Ichiro, spoke worriedly. Enjiro was shorter and smaller than Ichiro, was a little more wise and far more cautious. But, Ichiro continued his march, throwing his black shawl on to cover his Ordinator mark, as well as putting on the hood of the cowl to hide his signature hair. He lastly pulled the front of his cowl up like a scarf to cover his face.

After entering the pub, he instantly spotted the man's vibrant blue hair and spiked armor. He turned quickly to the two. He looked at Arana first, " No flirting, " he then turned to Enjiro, " and no fuck-ups. I need to do this. " Arana sighed as he went out back to equip his metal cestus glove. The grooves in the knuckles of the finely made artificial hand were filled in with an instant burst flamable substance. He gets pissed enough, and this guy'll be nothing but dust. He flexed a little and looked at himself in the reflection of the water behind the place. His dark clothes complemented the deed. " I'm here to make a statement, not for revenge. I just want to scare her, not kill him. " He sighed and prayed quickly. " And protect me in this conflict. Amen. "

He finished his prayer and stood up. He walked into the tavern and scoped out the place. " Anything happen? " He said to Arana. She was short, with blonde hair and green eyes. She was pretty, but also a bit of a corner girl. She's been around a few times, as Ichiro bluntly put it. " Nothing yet, sir. He's been kissing her and moving his hand on her leg. Disgusting if you ask me. " She stated rudely, spitting on the floor. Ichiro snarled at what she said. He smiled dangerously at the two. " I'm going to go get drunk, you two want to come? " He said with a cocky but partly sadistic grin. " Sure, I'll come. " Enjiro said. He was smart, but he could never deny a chance to drink free. On the job even. " I'll go too. Someone'll need to pick up the poor bastard's teeth. " Arana said, sniggering evily.

They sat at the bar, Ichiro sitting next to the feculent maggot. The two continued to talk in a way so smutty, it made his ears rot slightly. After about five or six bottles of ale, he decided that this was the time to do it. Samark are naturally immune to alcohol and disease, so he and Enjiro drank away. After his sixth drink, the man started talking violently rude to her. She laughed at the things he said. They were rude to the people around them, and since she was Ensirian, she got drunk easily. After two, she started laughing more and leaned on him.

" Be careful, don't kill the poor drunk. And don't hit Ryuko, whatever you do. " Ichiro laughed and then spoke kiddingly, " Are you kidding? I could never bring myself to hurt her. " He sighed and then 'accidentally' bumped into the ass, spilling his drink into the man's lap. He stumbled and looked back at Ichiro, " Watch yerself' towneh! I ain't too nice when I's drunk " He smirked and began his fake drunk voice. " You watch yourself, buddy. I ain't too nice either. So watch your mouth. " He hiccuped and slurred as he continued. " I don't plan to do no killin' tooday, butt, I will if I haf to. " He finished and stood up, he was taller than the man, but not as large muscle-wise. " Don't hurt him, Ergan, please. " The black-haired Ensirian woman behind him spoke. " Hurt me? Sorry miss, you got me confused with some weak little squat. I ain't needing no holdin back on. " He said loudly. " We'll see about that! " The man screamed.

The man drunkedly screamed a war cry and threw a wild left hook at him. He spun artfully out of the way. _Damn, I have to act drunk! I can't use any Erevor or any magic. _He thought as three others walked towards him, one brandishing a skinning knife. The first, a fat, muscular man attacked him. He dodged awkwardly and slammed his cestus-covered fist into the man's cheek, destroying the man's jaw. Teeth flew from his mouth as he shot back two yards, landing onto a table. It buckled from his weight and crushed in. He laughed as he brought his hand down upon his target, this Ergan man, and heard a snap from his shoulder. The man howled and clutched at his collarbone as he heard Ryuko scream.

Ichiro turned to look at her, " What, you scared? Hah, you ain't seen shyte yet! " He said, not giving a damn about the drunk tone of his voice. Ichiro whipped around, backhanding the second man onto the floor. He laughed again, in an ecstatic frenzy. He turned to Ergan and spat loudly at him, " Stop trying to hit me and hit me, dammit! " He slammed his cestus-covered hand into the man ribcage, forcing his fist up, causing blood to spew out his mouth. Ryuko screamed at the resounding crack as the man fell over, still. Ichiro then heard a _shlink _from behind him. " Damn! " he cursed loudly as he just barely dodged the blade of meat cleaver as wide as his chest. The man twirled artfully, swinging his forearm into Ichiro's face. This knocked the cowl clear off his body. his Ordinator cuirass shone brightly in the lamplight. His lip was busted and one of his teeth was loose, but he could regrow those.

" Ichiro! That wasn't what.. " Ryuko spoke franticly as after seeing his face. " Save it until after I kill these fools for hindering an Ordinator in work. " He snapped, his cestus lighting up brightly with a crimson hue. " Blast! Take cover! " Enjiro shouted, tackling Arana, as well as several others. The three men that had hindered his progress were not so lucky. There was a cringe-worthily loud steam release and then and thundering explosion from his fist. The explosion obliterated the Dark Corner's front wall, scattering the men across the loosely populated streets. All lay still, with the exception of the man Ergan and the large, cleaver-user.

He cast a protection spell over the area, ensuring that they could not get in, but the remaining two could not get out. The large man was up first, desparately swinging his fists at Ichiro. He blocked three swings and rolled out of the way of a fourth. He side-jumped over to the man's cleaver and grabbed at the grip. Due to the enchantments placed on the cuirass, he could lift it with ease. He held it high and brought it down cruelly upon the man's skull, scattering bits of bone, grey matter and clumps of hair. He turned and strode over to Ergan. " You face several charges, mister Ergan Isstanderhoff; Public offence of a dignitary, the threatening and attempted murder of a Samark Ordinator, as well as an Albionese noble. And let us not forget the third: Attempted seduction of an already engaged Ensirian woman. All three are punishable by death in Albion. And.. "

But before he could finish his speaking of the charges, three Albionese troops approached him at suprising speed. " What the hell is going here? Why are those men dead? Who are you? " The leader shouted at Ichiro. He turned and the relaxed a little. " Elite Ordinator. These men were hindering me in the arrest or elimination of one Ergan Isstanderhoff. " He said, pointing at him, " He threatened an agent of the Albionese Empire, as well as offence of a dignitary, and lastly. He attempted to seduce of an already engaged Ensirian woman. I was carrying out the punishment myself. In the last addition of the Ordinator code, it was made allowed to carry out death sentences if the charges are all punishable by death and they number two or more. " The men seemed uneasy but stood as firm as they could. " Very well, c-c-carry o-on. " The leader said, standing there. There had to be a lesser officer to read out the charges, and he fit the bid well.

So, the man, a captain Arvo Neraluus, nervously spoke the charges to the mass of people now gathered there. Ergan had his arms chained behind his back and was stood on his knees. As Arvo spoke the charges, people threw rocks at Ergan, who Ichiro had found out later, was the town drunk. Once finished, Arvo offered his silver fencing axe to Ichiro. He denied it, hefting the cleaver from the last man. He pulled off the bandage around Ergan's eyes. " May you rot in hell, you feculent, dog-faced, tripe! " He shouted, lifting the cleaver high over his head. The light glinted off the blade as it came down straight upon the bridge of Ergan's eyes.

The man's blood spattered across the ground and at the people watching. Arvo couldn't take it and threw up on the cobblestones. Ichiro laughed coldly as he cleaned the blood off of his cuirass. The people were divided in reaction; some threw their hands in the air and cheered loudly. The others turned away, and some followed Arvo's example.

The clearness of Arana's laughter tore Ichiro from his euphoria. Enjiro sat laughing lightly as Ichiro walked towards the two. " I feel well. Are you two good? " He said to Arana and Enjiro. " Do you not want to speak with Ryuko? She doesn't seem very distressed about the man. " Enjiro said, throwing his head in her direction.

Ichiro picked up speed and arrived near her almost instantly. " You okay? You seem disgusted. " He said playfully. Ryuko looked at him deeply. " I hope to never see that again, Ichiro. Ever. That wasn't the Ichiro I'm engaged to. " She said, looking away. One of the guards approached him cautiously. " Sir, we found this on his person. Would you like to have it? " He said. Ichiro looked at the complicated firearm. " It's a spinlock form of the old clockwork design. Like a quick reload version of a turret weapon. " He spoke, looking it the peculiar weapon.  
He put it in his pack and then turned to Ryuko. " May we go back to the house? My whole body hurts. " He said painfully. She smiled nervously, " You're not mad? " He smiled, " About you cheating on me to create jealousy among us? But, you didn't expect me to kill him, did you? " He questioned. She frowned slightly. " No, I didn't expect you to kill him. Nor did I expect the little brawl in the tavern just then. " She spoke disappointedly. " What's wrong? Planning on making me suffer a bit longer? " He said, laughing falsely. Her face turned red as she spoke, " Ichiro, what you did was.. " He interupted, " Frightening? Embarassing? Borderline offensive? " He spoke proudly. " No. It was barbaric! The cestus was just uncalled for. " She said aggressively. " I love it when you talk like that. " He joked with her. Her eyes narrowed. " Okay, okay. The cestus and the magi explosive were cruel, frightening and unecessary. But, they it was all for you. " He spoke apolagetically.

She smiled sarcasticly at him, " Oh yes, you're such a gentleman. I should fall into your arms right now. " He smirked at her. " Then why don't you? Stop fighting it, Ryuko. We're engaged! We haven't kissed in at least a few months. " She frowned, remembering all of the cold nights, waiting in the tavern in Bowerstone for mail from him. " Seven and one half of a month. " She said in an unfeeling tone, making him cringe slightly. " As I said, I'm sorry. The Ordinators, us elites especially, don't get much home time. You knew that. " Ichiro put a little too much cruelty in that last comment. He saw two or three tears fall quickly from her eyes. " Ichiro, I did. I accepted that you'd never be home. I got a letter every few weeks, though not many were inspiring. " She said sadly. He remembered one of the letters he wrote from one of the Verrinese campaign. He wrote the letter during a temporary ceasefire. The letter was spattered with dirt and dried blood. He had to write around the spots. " Sorry about Longbow. I was scared to hell and I was writing it off of a slab of concrete. " He said kindly.

She looked away towards the Alleonic Sea and spoke quietly, " I always wanted to live out on the sea. My brother was a pirate I got to go with him once. It was amazing. Ever since then I've wanted to sail the seas. " She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Ichiro smiled at her. " You want to make that a reality? " She turned instantly, " You could get a boat? " He smirked, " Does a barge count? " She laughed at what he had said. " Yeah, it floats right? " He held his hand up at neutral level, " Sometimes, at least. " Her laugh continued as they stood there, lost in conversation.

Suddenly, Arana appeared in front of the two. " Hey you two! How's things? " Ichiro smiled a little, " Yeah, we're fine. " He put his arm around Ryuko's shoulder and asked, " Are you ready to leave? I got our share of the florins. I counted about four hundred. Two hundered for me and one hundred for both you and Enjiro. " Arana looked away for a split-second and then replied, " Sure I'm ready. Enjiro's getting a few bottles of wine, twenty to be exact. " She laughed and looked over at Enjiro. He was talking to the owner of the place, who was making a deal with Enjiro for twenty bottles of wine for eighty florins.

After saying their standard apologies and thanks, the group started towards the docks.

They came across an unusually big barge that was in moderate condition to say the least. Ichiro quickly found the owner and bought the vessel for five hundred florins. They boarded with all haste and let up the two anchors. Ichiro went under the deck and, with help from Enjiro, readied the two large sweep oars. Arana, the sorceress of the little group, summoned a terresto. A ten-legged strong animal the resembled an octopus, to use the oars while they took inventory and rested up. It was a five day trip to Bloodstone City, a bandit port at the south of the WraithMarsh peninsula.

After about five or six hours, Ichiro stepped into the captain's cabin. It was a spacous set of rooms, about as large as the deck put together. There was a study, a private kitchen, a large bedroom made for two apparently and a bathroom! An actual bathroom! It was amazing.

He dropped his pack and headed instantly to the bathroom, grabbing the buckets of water he filled up earlier. He undressed quickly and stood in the middle of the room. He dumped the first bucket on himself, shuddering at the cold of the water. He grabbed the jar of the alchemical solution he had made before setting out. There were about two more handfulls of the fluid left. He quickly bathed using up the remainder of the solution. Shivering, Ichiro went to grab a large, old cloth and wrapped himself in it, sitting at the table.

He spread out a map of the Alleonic Sea on the tabletop. He frowned at his unfamiliarity of the region, noticing only the port of Derrang and a small number of islands. After drying himself off, he put on a cloth tunic and a pair of wool linens.

He exited to see Arana looking out at the sea ahead. " Do you know much of this place? I'm charting places for the Ordinators when we get back. " He spoke to her quietly as she turned to see him. " Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow. I'm sleepy as hell. " She said frowning at him sleepily. " Very well, I'll ask again tomorrow. " He said, still looking at her. She smiled slightly, " I think I know what you're thinking Ichiro. You're engaged, if that wasn't a problem, you'd be mine already. " She put her hand on his cheek and smirked.

He went to Ryuko's cabin, which was smaller, but as glamourous as the captain's in design. She sat on the edge of the bed, reading a large volume of Samark poetry. He could tell by the boundings and shape of the book. She looked up at him and smiled gently. " What a rousing suprise. Are you here to tell me about how Samark erotic poetry differs from that of Albionese make? " Ichiro blushed heavily at that, walking over to the small desk in the center of the living room-study-bedroom. He began 'looking' at all the decorations in the room. She looked away for a few seconds as he walked along the walls, slowly approaching her bed.

She noticed and laughed a little. _What is he thinking? Is he sneaking up on me? I hope so, I haven't kissed him since my birthday! _She thought, pouting about their lack of contact. " Ichiro, " She said, half-moaning, half-talking, " we haven't, erm, we haven't been able to sleep together since my birthday! I was thinking you could sleep in my cabin tonight. " She looked down, embarassed. His flushed face lightened a bit at the shyness she displayed. He sat beside her, smiling lightly. " If you promise to not betray our vows. If you violate my privacy without my permission, our engagement is cancelled. " He said seriously.

She looked at him deeply. After about two minutes of complete silence, she spoke. " Deal. "

( Slight bit of romantic interactions in this next scene. Just kissing and such, no nudity at least. Avoid if you need to. )

They embraced heavily, her lips pressed against his in a release of tensions built up over seven months. They broke the kiss abruptly as she smiled at him. " Reminds me of that night in Hunandra, remember? " She laughed as they embraced, her lips lightly tapping on his every few seconds. He laid down, a small grin on his face as she laid down with him. They kissed every few heartbeats, their breathing short afterwards. She curled up in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. " Ichiro, I love you. I really do. " He laughed lightly at the way her mood changed from seductive to loving and caring. " I love you too. We wouldn't be here if I didn't. " She fell asleep in his arms after a small bit of talking.

( End of romance part. )

Ichiro woke up to the light of the mid-morning sun. He smiled and looked at Ryuko. " Hey, Ryuko, wake up love. We need to get to shore. "  
She moaned sleepily as her bright-green eyes opened slowly. " Hey Ichi, what time is it? " He got up, wincing at his still sore left leg. He opened the window slightly, cringing at the light blaring into his eyes. " I'd say about tenth or eleventh hour, I believe. " She got out of bed slowly, walking to her trunk of clothes. " Do you mind leaving? I'm going to change now. " He sighed and walked out to the deck.

He was greeted by the sight of Enjiro and Arana talking quietly by the center sail. " Hey, you two, how was last night for you? Mine was great! " He smiled at them. Enjiro laughed at him. " I bet, you sly bastard! I saw what happened. " He smirked triumphantly as Ichiro continued smiling. " Yeah, we talked, kissed, confessed our love for each other, talked again and then fell asleep in each other's arms. That's odd to you? Weird. " Ichiro said, laughing. Enjiro mumbled something in Arana's ear as she started laughing, " What? " Ichiro said, scowling. " I just think it's funny that you two have not made love yet. " Arana stated simply. " Templair Arana, never speak of that subject again, Templair Enjiro, same message. " He said coldly. " Yes sir! " The two saluted, still laughing in their heads.

He made his way up to the lookout point atop the middle sail. Ichiro at first saw nothing but started to see a strange group of shadows approaching from the west. " We got something over here! " He shouted back down. Enjiro made his way up there and took hold of the farsight. " Where? I don't see any..wait, what is that? " He said curiously. " Damned if I know. " Ichiro stated. " Fire a warning shot, if they retaliate, they're hostile, if they don't, then they're friendly. " He spoke first then shouted the message down to Arana. She sighed and picked up the signaling rifle. She lifteed it straight overhead, then fired.

Cliffhanger Ending............................  



End file.
